


Take me home (Second part)

by lorinhazuzu



Series: Take me home [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorinhazuzu/pseuds/lorinhazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is five and going to school is the scariest thing he’s had to do. Thankfully he has Louis with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home (Second part)

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, someone asked so I decided to continue with this story. You don't really have to read the first one in order to understand this one, and I don't really know anything about primary schools. So. Yeah.

Harry is five, and Louis is all he’s ever known; he’s safe, familiar. He’s starting school tomorrow, and no matter how many times Louis says he’s going to be okay and that he’ll like it, Harry doesn’t want to go. Louis will teach everything he needs to know anyway, but his mum insists saying that all big boys go to school, and when that doesn’t work, she persuades him with promises that at least he’ll see Louis through out the day. 

That works. But still, Harry is scared.

The next day, his mum wakes him up extra early, knowing Harry would take a while to be persuaded out of bed. She dresses him quickly, patting him down and complementing him on how grown up he looks, though Harry just sways on his feet, half asleep.

He eats his breakfast slowly, stalling, and he’s only half way through it when there’s a knock at the door and his mum hurries towards it, calling loudly for Harry to hurry up as she goes, but Harry just moodily plays with his cereal.

He perks up at the familiar sound of Louis’ voice.  
“Hazza, come on! It’s your first day of school!” Louis tugs on his hand impatiently and Harry clumsily follows behind him. He hears his mum saying a cheery good bye to Aunt Jay, before turning to the two of them standing in the middle of the hallway; Louis’ bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and Harry standing apprehensively next to him. She ushers them both outside and into the car and waits until they are strapped safely on the back seat before she starts driving them to school.

Harry thinks there’s a funny feeling in his tummy, and cant happen but imagine tiny little ants crawling all over it.

He slumps sadly in his seat, frowning as Louis babbles on about how much fun school is, and how they’ll play together during playtime and lunch breaks.

He screeches an excited “we’re here!” once the car stops, quickly hopping out of the car and turning back, looking expectantly at Harry, except Harry is shaking his head frantically, face scrunching up and nose stinging as the sudden moisture fills his eyes and spill out onto his cheeks.

“Hazza, come on, you don’t need to be scared” Louis looks at him, earnest blue eyes pleading, and Harry hears his mum sigh at the front seat, before getting out of the car.

She opens the door next to him and picks him up, whispering reassurances as she lets him down again next to Louis who immediately takes hold of his hand, smiling at him encouragingly.

His mum hands them both their small backpacks smiling sadly even as she wishes them good luck before driving away. Harry’s never felt so betrayed.

“Come on Hazza” Louis tugs on his hand gently, pulling him into the school, showing him around happily, though Harry is not really paying attention, holding on to Louis’ hand and hiding behind Louis anytime someone comes up to talk to him.

“You’re not gonna make friends if you keep hiding Hazza” Louis tells him, but Harry is morose, only shrugging in response.

They stop in front of a door that has a bunch of cartoon fishes stuck on it.

“This is your room Haz” Louis nudges him, “And! My room is just next door!” he points excitedly to a door that has smiley faces painted all over it.

Louis peeks in through the small window on the door, “I think you can go in now Haz” Louis whispers to Harry, but before he can turn the door handle, Harry clutches at his hand tightly, and when Louis turns around to look at him Harry shakes his head emphatically.  
“It’s okay Haz” Louis pets him on the shoulder, “Ms Slope is nice”  
Harry shakes his head again, cheeks flushed due to the tears that are once again running down his face.

Louis hugs him, helpless expression on his face and Harry tenses up at the sound of the door opening. He grips tightly to Louis arms, peeking out at the woman by the door. She has hair the same colour as Louis and soft features.  
“Hello Louis, who’s this?” she smiles looking at Harry.  
“This is Harry, it’s his first day” Louis answers.  
“And you’re nervous huh?” She speaks to Harry this time, who only nods quickly in answer.  
“That’s alright Harry, it’s okay to be a little nervous, why don’t you come in? Class will start soon.”  
“With wide eyes Harry looks at Louis who nods and nudges him forward.  
“Go on Haz, Ms Slope will look after you, right?” He looks questioningly at the teacher who smiles, “of course, in you go”  
She ushers him inside and Harry goes, looking back at Louis one more time and smiling faintly at the thumbs up Louis sends him.

Ms Slope leads him inside, and to an empty chair before going back to the front of the classroom again, clapping her hands together and smiling brightly at them. She introduces herself and then asks them to introduce themselves in turn and tell her a bit about themselves.

They all take turns to introduce themselves, and suddenly it’s Harry’s turn. He stutters through his answer, the bit of a lisp he still has shows through his words, and he blushes, lips trembling as the other kids laugh at him, calling him a ‘baby’.

Miss Slope does her best to calm them down, but Harry sits in his corner and refuses to speak again. She teaches them about the letter ‘A’, how it sounds and all the words that begin with that letter. She has them practise writing it down on their notebooks, and Harry quietly starts on his work. He keeps his head down and ignores the other kids who keep looking at him and calling him a cry-baby.

He isn’t, he thinks moodily to himself, he’s in school, so that means he’s a big boy now.

When Miss Slope starts teaching them about colours, Harry cheers up a bit, especially when they’re given colouring pencils and paper. He chooses blue first, because it’s Louis’ favourite colour, but when he tries to take the pencil, a girl with blond piggytails, snatches it up before he can.  
“You’re a baby, you don’t know how to colour” she says accusingly, before going back to her own drawing, and Harry thinks he’s done with school, cause no one there is nice like Louis, and no one wants to be his friend.

He goes to sit on the floor next to Ms Slope’s desk, and he has such a sad pout on his face, that she lets him, not saying a word even as he hides under her table.

Most of their afternoon consists of playtime, and once the bell goes the teacher tries to persuade Harry from his hiding place.  
“Why don’t you go out to play Harry, wouldn’t you like that?” she asks gently, but Harry only shakes his head miserably.

He hears the teacher sigh, before there’s a knock on the door and a chirpy voice he recognises calling out to Ms Slope. For a second, Harry is ashamed, not wanting Louis to know that nobody wants to be his friend, but it only lasts a second, and in the next he’s scrambling out from under the table and running towards Louis.

He throws his arms around him, clinging.  
“What were you doing under the table Haz? Were you playing a game?” he sounds confused.  
Harry shakes his head, face still pressed messily against Louis’ shoulders as he sniffles.  
“They don’t like me Lou!” He wails pathetically.  
“Of course they do Harry, they just don’t know you yet.” Ms Slope says, once she hears Harry’s statement.  
But Harry doesn’t believe her, and he shakes his head to show just that.  
“It’s okay Haz” Louis says petting his hair, “I like you”  
Harry pulls back to look at Louis, tears drying.  
“And we’re best friends?” he knows the answer, but he needs confirmation.  
Louis nods enthusiastically “of course! C’mon!” He pulls Harry outside, into the playground, and they spend a long time playing together. Louis’ friends don’t seem to like Harry either, but before Harry can once again dissolve into tears, Louis shrugs saying he doesn’t care, before pulling Harry along with him.

In the following days, Harry cries a lot, and Louis gets into trouble a lot – mostly for hitting or pushing the kids who made Harry cry, but he never leaves, and he never stops defending Harry, like Harry was scared he would, and at the end of the day he always comes to get Harry, taking him by the hand so that they can walk outside where either his mum or his aunt Jay is waiting to take them home.


End file.
